Time-resolved phosphorimetry and fluorimetry are being developed as a selective analytical methods for trace analysis of drugs. Two-or more-component mixtures of structurally similar organic molecules are being measured by these new methods of analysis. Both pulsed and modulated inert gas discharge lamps and a N2-pumped and flashlamp-pumped tunable dye lasers are being used as sources of excitation and a boxcar averager, lock-in amplifier, or correlation computer as the detection device. Other methods being studied as analytical methods for selective trace analysis include: laser excited Raman spectrometry; single photon laser excited fluorescence spectrometry; multiple-photon laser excited fluorescence spectrometry; room temperature phosphorescence of absorbed ionic organic molecules; mercury-excited luminescence of organic vapors; x-ray excited luminescence spectrometry; and synchronous scan fluorimetry and phosphorimetry. Luminescence spectra for transient species as in gas chromatography and liquid chromatography or in static cells will be measured with a transient recorder via temporal-spectra resolved luminescence spectrometry.